Phorid
Phorid is the final boss of Eris, It can be found on the mission Naeglar. It has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Nyx Helmet, Nyx Chassis and Nyx Systems Blueprints, and Neurodes resources. Appearance and Abilities Phorid is essentially a massive red version of the standard Charger, with bright blue eyes all over its body. Despite its massive size, it is as fast or even faster than the already agile Chargers, and a single melee swipe from it will deal 350+ damage as well as knock the victim down. However, Phorid is not just a Charger on infested steroids. It also has two special abilities in its arsenal. The first is an unavoidable scream attack that will constantly stagger all players in the level while rapidly draining 200 shields (or health if shields are down). Thankfully, Phorid itself is also immobile during this attack. The second ability is Psychic Bolts, akin to Nyx's. Phorid will launch a cluster of yellow homing bolts that can ignore shields and deal direct damage to health. While the bolts home in on its target, they are destroyed on impact with terrain and objects. However, Phorid's Psychic Bolts is infamous for being able to one-shot even high level players, making it the most devastating ability in its arsenal. Similar to J3-Golem, Phorid has no shields to protect itself. However, it has potentially the most health out of all bosses and can also slowly regenerate its own health if not attacked, making it ill-advised to disengage from it for too long. Phorid, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"(Revoke the frailties of flesh. Let us in.)"'' *''"(We are the vessel through which immortality is achieved. Assimilate, .)"'' Stats Strategy As always, it is advised to kill off any other Infested around the boss arena before engaging Phorid. However, this is particularly important against Phorid as, while Phorid itself can't move during its Scream attack, other Infested can. A Scream while other Infested are around can and will be devastating. Phorid's claws can deal a massive amount of damage as well as knock you down, making a melee standoff extremely dangerous in a solo or duo attempt. However, one should not stray too far from it, as Phorid only uses its Psychic Bolts if its target is not in close range. Since the Bolts are the most dangerous of its abilities, it's best to simply not trigger it. The Scream attack is not particularly threatening as long as Phorid is alone. However, it is unavoidable and will stagger players towards it twice, so snipers should be careful when positioned up on ledges so as not to be pulled off. The best weapons against Phorid for a solo run would be the Strun and the Hek, as both can do massive damage in single shots up close while preventing it from using the Psychic Bolts. Fit them with a decent amount of damage upgrade mods (especially fire damage) and multishot, and preserve as much primary ammo on your way to it to prevent running out of ammo, though having one or 2 ammo boxes for emergencies help. Considering the sheer amount of health it has, running out of ammo is a very real possibility. The best way to go about fighting Phorid would be to bait it to a decently open area and kite it in circles with your shotgun. Be careful of its claws and make sure not to accidentally run into terrain and get cornered. If you have a Glaive, you can occasionally throw it to harass Phorid and keep its health from regenerating while you reload. Remember, if you are reloading with at least one bullet still in your clip, the Glaive will not restart the reload on return. Be aware of your surroundings and the location of any crates or cover. If Phorid does launch the Psychic Bolts, immediately roll and slide behind cover. With enough skill, rolling at the last second next to a wall can also cause the bolts to crash into it. If the bolts are coming from above, dodging can make them crash into the ground. If you are not confident in your ability to dodge, activating abilities such as Iron Skin, Snow Globe and Link should help you survive. Freeze Tactic: Another easy way to dispatch of The Phorid, is to equip a melee weapon with high attack-speed and freeze-damage. The constant freeze-damage will slow Phorid so effectively that it is possible to stay behind it, at all times. The only danger to this tactic is the Scream that will stun you for a short while, though it is easy to recover from. Another freezing tactic that works quite well is the use of Frost's Snowglobe. Since Phorid is almost consantly using melee, Snowglobe will slow him down considerably, enough to melee without worry, or circle around him while firing. Pathing Exploit: Phorid is perhaps agile, but it is not immune to getting stuck in stairs and tight places (edges) like other NPCs. This is exploitable by luring it to the stairs next to the ledges on one side of the room. It will usually get stuck under the stairs, so players can easily shoot it from the side. It might eventually find its way up the stairs but may also very well get stuck for good. If it gets up and you're not ready to finish it off yet, jump down and repeat. Also, players using the Shade sentinel can be used to block off the Phorid by cloaking in front of a small corridor, stopping the Phorid from reaching other players. However, eventually it can squeeze past the cloaked player. Excalibur and Mag tactic: '''Excalibur and mag are a potentialy devistating duo. Aside from their abilities alone, two of their paired abilities can be used with colossal power. Phorid is one of the easier bosses to use this tactic on. When he comes into close range, have the Mag-rider tag him with a bullet attractor. Once he's hit, have the Cali-rider go in close and use Radial Javelin. Due to the Javelins nature, they are indeed attracted to Phorid. If it is executed properly, each Javelin should hit for 1000+ damage. Rinse and repeat. '''Additional Steam guide http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=136994097#42598 Trivia *Phorid is one of 3 bosses (the others being the Jackal and Hyena ) that can instantly kill most players with one of its abilities. *It is the toughest Infested boss, and possibly is the boss with the most health. *Phorid and J3-Golem are the only bosses with regenerating health. *The Phorid has the same weaknesses normal infested chargers have. As such, it takes 3X damage from slash weapons. Media Phorid.png|Phorid 2013-04-08 00008.jpg|Phorid during the cinematic Phorid 2.jpg|Phorid in battle Phorid.jpg|Phorid meets its end Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Infested